


Harry Potter: The Child of Destiny

by fyretyger86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyretyger86/pseuds/fyretyger86
Summary: This is just an old poem I did for my high school English class in an attempt to mimic Shakespeare's iambic pentameter.





	Harry Potter: The Child of Destiny

A/N: Here is a poem I did for my English class that I absolutely loved. Heck, even my teacher loved it. 

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. Belongs to Rowling. If I did then Harry would be in my all male harem with the other sexy guys I stole. LOL.

 

The Child of Destiny

 

He is holding eyes of emerald green  
From boy to man, older than he appears  
Too much Sorrow and had to be seen  
No one to hear his cries or ease his fears

 

He with hair as black as the midnight sky  
Before his birth he has a destiny  
In clear blue skies he loves to fly  
Prophecy brought him down on bended knee

 

Zeus’ symbol had marked him to survive  
Defeating Phobos ignited Stag’s light  
Life guarded by the lily to outlive  
The Sisters Three had chosen him to fight

 

From infant to adult fighting for life  
And end Beelzebub and all his strife

 

Please review! It will be greatly appreciated. Good? Bad? Adequate? But please no flames. This is my first posting. 

 

Thanks For Reading!


End file.
